Control systems must meet complex design requirements when sampling analog signals, such as, current, voltage or temperature. One example in which analog signals, such as, current, voltage and temperature are required to be sampled is in a Brushless Direct-Current (BLDC) electric motor controller. Another example in which these analog signals are required to be sampled is in a Permanent-Magnet Synchronous Motor (PMSM) controller. These analog signals are also required to be sampled in motor controllers and digitally controlled power supplies. Traditional controllers require a designer to choose between high performance at a high cost, or reduced performance at an economical price. A high performance solution that can be implemented at an economical price is needed.